Sonic's day out
by AnimeFangirl15
Summary: Sonic and Amy are expecting twins.When he runs off she gets mad and ends up gluing him to a chair.Read and review, please.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Sonic or any of the other characters. I in no way am getting a profit for writing this story.**

**If you are a fan of the show then you might get offended by what is said in the story. If you are a fan then you might want to consider leaving and not reading this story. Just remember that I warned you.**

* * *

**Sonic's Day Out **

One beautiful spring day, Sonic was being lazy. He was laying in a colorful field of flowers. He was worried about something and he couldn't figure out what it was. He was chewing on a blade of grass when he heard Amy calling him.

"Sonic!" Amy screamed.

"Sonic, where are you?"

Sonic suddenly realized what it was that he had forgotten. He had missed Amy's doctors appointment.

"Oh no! I am going to be in a ton of trouble when she catches me."

"Sonic, I know you are here. I can smell you!" Amy yelled.

All of a sudden there was a movement in the flowers and Sonic took off running. He was collecting flowers as he ran. He made sure to pick all of the colors so that Amy would be happy.

"Sonic, I see you! Come back here."

"No way! Not until you calm down. I don't want you to hit me with your hammer." Said Sonic.

Sonic ran faster until he could no longer see Amy. He ran all the way home. Once he got there he decided to clean up a little. He put the flowers in a vase on the table and started some dinner for Amy. After he set the table, he turned down the lights and lit some candles in the center of the table. He went to his very expensive stereo system and put on some Weird Al. As he was singing and dancing to **White And Nerdy**, Amy walked in.

She was still holding her hammer. Sonic ran to the other side of the table and out of his mouth came the dumbest thing he could ever say.

"You'll never catch me. Not with that big belly."

Amy grunted."I don't have to catch you. You have to sleep sometime." She said."I see you made us dinner. I like the candles. It's a nice touch. I'm going to go change for dinner."

Sonic checked on dinner and yelled to Amy that he was out of diet pepsi lime and that he was going to run to the store. As soon as she heard the door shut, she got out her bottle of super duper extra strength hedgehog glue. She spread it out all over hischair and put the glue up.

As she sat down in her chair Sonic came in. She chuckled to herself. Sonic looked really happy with himself as he served their dinner. He was humming along with his Weird Al cd as he sat down. He knew something was wrong as soon as he sat down because Amy was laughing really hard.

"Now you will listen to me. You have no choice because you will not be able to get out of that chair without my super duper hedgehog glue remover. Now I am going to tell you all about my day!" She said.

"I went to the doctor today without you. I had a feeling you wouldn't come. You are so afraid of going with me. Do you wan't to know about our babies?"

Sonic shifted in his seat a little. She could tell that he was uncomfortable with her conversation.

"Sonic! You are about to be a father and you have to be a big hedgehog about it. We are going to have two little bouncing hedgehogs. They are both boys. One is going to be Bob and the other will be Fred."

"What?" Yelped Sonic.

"You heard what I said. Two boys named after my brothers. I have to name them after my brothers because they let me drive the bronco to the doctor. Half way to the doctors office, I ran out of gas and had to walk the rest of the way. I was late for my appointment and then you were not anywhere to be found."

"Amy, can I please have the super duper hedgehog glue remover now?"

"Tell me how much you love me first."

"Amy, I love you very much. I was in that feild picking you flowers because I love you so much." Just then the phone rang. Sonic said, "I'll get it." He tried to get up. He was swinging his legs so fast that smoke was coming from under the table.

"Come on Amy, let me up." She got up and looked at the caller I.D. She picked up the phone and said "Hello. Hold on tails, he's kinda stuck at the table right now. Can he call you back?"

Amy hung up the phone and went to get the super duper hedgehog glue remover. She handed it to sonic and he sprayed it on the chair around his bottom and slowly was able to get up. He went to Amy and told her that he loved her and their babies Bob and Fred and then was gone.

* * *

If you enjoyed reading this then you will be happy to know that there is a sequel on the way as we speak. Please review! 


End file.
